The use of online social networks and web-based applications has become increasingly more common in recent years. At the same time, the use of smart phones and mobile devices has also become increasingly popular. The increase in the number of mobile smart phones means more and more users are performing computer tasks while on the go. However, interface limitations, multi-tasking capability, and even battery life issues all prevent ready access and use of available services made possible through the numerous social networks and web-based applications. In particular, users find it difficult to not only open yet another application to accomplish a simple task, such as a response to a communication, but also to find an appropriate application in an application market filled with hundreds of thousands of applications. Likewise, users want a choice in communication channels and additional services tied into the workflow beyond what is currently provided in the native mobile address book, and beyond what the software providers themselves can possibly cover. Thus, there is a need in the mobile device field to create a new and useful method for integrating applications in an electronic address book. This invention provides such a new and useful method.